Going Crazy
by Angel-Katie
Summary: A song ff for Akito and a fan


{I gave my life away

Now it's time to play

Gotta live by the choice I've made

This is what I choose

If I don't want to lose

And I need to let you make my move}

[Katie]

Katie sat on the ground in the garden. It was almost two in the afternoon. Rain came down hard on her. The rain soaked the white kimono with a long black kimono underneath the white one. She closed her eyes and tears came down her eyes. She opened her eyes and tore off the necklaces she was wearing. It was a silver heart locket Akito had given her when she first came. She through it at the pond but it never left her hand. She wouldn't let it leave her hand. "God, I'm a fool. It's over I can't go on like this." said Katie putting her hands over her face. The memory of what he had said rang in her ears.

_"Akito, we need to talk." said Katie firmly as she went over beside him with his tea tray._

_"Not now Misao." said Akito closing his eyes._

_Rage built inside of her "NO NOW!" Katie threw the tray on the ground. Akito dogged all the hot tea._

_"Katie." said Akito warningly._

_"Your right, all it must be some crush I think that's love." said Katie rising and running out into the rain._

{Cause you know better than I

Than I could ever and I don't want to try to

Ever do without you

You know more than I could

Than I could ever and if you weren't with me

I'd go crazy}

[Akito]

He knew that she was right. That was all he thought of her. Even though his heart was screaming something else. He smelled the scent of sake and some cherry. He turned to see Angel.

"What happened?" asked Angel harshly to Akito walking fully into the temple. Akito didn't reply. He refused to answer that question. The pain would surface.

"If she hurts herself or worse I'll..." Angel left before she  would blow a fuse.

Akito closed his eyes and felt the breeze from the rain.

{I can't pretend that I don't need you

With all this stuff in my life

I just don't know what to do

Every time I'm afraid of what's in front of me

You keep me from goin' crazy

The show's done but the tape keeps Rollin'

Can't push stop cause my life is recording

All this pressure keeps on pressing

You keep me from goin' crazy}

Thoughts of Katie when she was smiling, laughing, and trying to not look embarrassed ran through his head. Everywhere he went he could smell her. She was in his thoughts and in his dreams.

{Every face I see 

Takes a hold of me

And keeps me where I need to be

With a lot on my mind

Sometimes it makes me blind

And the vision gets hard to find}

[Katie]

Katie stood up finally. She had made her mind up. She wasn't going to let something this small come between her and what she wanted. All her life she had been told what to do and how to act. She had fallen in love with him even more since he had came back. She had made him apart of her so she would have something to hold onto. She turned around and walked back to the house.

{But you know better than I

Than I could ever

And I don't want to try to 

Ever do without you

Cuz' you know more than I could

Than I could ever 

And if you weren't there for me

I'd go crazy}

[Akito]

He tried to move from the spot he had been in before Katie left, but he found himself unable too. As Akito closed his eyes he felt a pair of arms go around his neck from behind. Katie kissed the back of his head with soft kiss. Then she laid her head gently against his. He could feel her breath on the back of his neck which sent a chill through his body. 

"Why?" said Akito putting one hand over one of her hands.

"I want to be with you...that's why...I want to be with you." answered Katie moving from behind him to in front of him. She was sitting on her knees. She leaned forward into his chest. Her hands clinged to him tightly. Akito's arms slowly went around her.

{I thank God for the life I live

I wouldn't trade it

Not for a minute (no)

I don't want to think that I don't need 

You with me

You are my Security

Now that I got it

Can't go without it

Cause I need you

Need you to keep me

From goin' crazy}

Akito lifted Katie's chin. Her clinging hands unclinged themselves. Akito kissed Katie softly in the lips. When he went to break Katie refused. She put her hands around his neck. His arms went around her back and laid her on her back.

{Crazy... (Crazy)

Crazy... (Crazy)

Crazy... (Crazy)

You keep me from goin' crazy

[ Angel's Voice]

Some people said he wouldn't be able to feel...oh the were so wrong...

Tape keeps rolling, won't stop rolling...

Tape keeps rolling, won't stop rolling...

Tape keeps rolling, won't stop rolling...

(Repeat 2 xs)}


End file.
